


Бальзам на раны

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало дня кажется прекрасным, но Форда что-то беспокоит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бальзам на раны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371815) by [bananabog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabog/pseuds/bananabog). 



— Проснись и пой, Форди!

Форд моргает.

Он снова в лабиринтах разума. Тихое, мирное место. Такое... домашнее.

Галактика гудит свою беззвучную колыбельную. Книги, кометы, криптограммы и папирусные свитки сонно дрейфуют мимо него. 

Билл сидит на воздухе прямо перед ним, потягивая чай из светящейся голубой чашки. Ноги скрещены, глаз мирно прикрыт. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбается Форд. Это утро? Похоже на утро. 

Начало дня кажется прекрасным, но что-то беспокоит Форда. Он поворачивается к своей музе: 

— Билл, ты как, в полном порядке? 

— Почему бы мне не быть в полном порядке? — смеется тот.

— Потому, что...

_потому, что ты должен быть мертв_

Форд молча осматривается. Прямо перед ними журнальный столик, на нем — чайный сервиз и салфетка. И шахматная доска с недоигранной партией — большая часть фигур, как всегда, на половине Билла. Вокруг медленно вращаются звезды. Он смотрит на бумаги рядом с ними и вдруг понимает, что на всех стоит одна и та же дата — тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый год.

Он одет в свой вязаный жилет _неправда, я никогда не носил ничего подобного_. Он смутно помнит, что на тыльных сторонах его рук _почему у меня шесть пальцев?_ было больше морщин.

— Билл, — медленно произносит Форд, — какое сегодня число? 

— Время мертво, — Билл взмахивает свободной рукой, — и у смысла больше нет смысла. 

— Билл, — на этот раз Форд говорит с нажимом, — какой сейчас год? 

Он поднимает взгляд на Билла и _ПРИШЛО И МОЕ ВРЕМЯ СГОРЕТЬ_ и лабиринты разума меняются. Все _тает_. Прямо позади Билла ткань вселенной разрывается надвое, и этот разрыв — огромная, _голодная_ черная дыра, в которой зияет _ничто_ , состоящее из тьмы, и отчаянья, и страха, и агонии, и...

Билл растворяется. Он исчезает, как шоколадная фигурка, брошенная в кипящую воду. Под его кожей из желтых кирпичей пульсирует плоть. Стэнфорд _нет, я не Стэнфорд, меня зовут не Стэнфорд_ пытается рвануть назад, но вместо этого он падает вслед за Биллом — и это мучительно медленное, вопреки всем законам гравитации, падение, кажется ему вечным, и он кричит, кричит _ЭТО ВСЕ НЕПРАВДА ЭТОГО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ_ , кричит, потому что он видит _все_.

Кожа сходит с Билла, он распадается на слои, названия которых проносятся у Стэнфорда в голове. _«А» — эпидермис, «X» — дерма, «О» — субдерма, «L» — жир, «О» — кровь, «T» — мышцы, «L» — кости_ , все, кроме одинокого немигающего глаза растворяется, и Стэнфорд меня зовут _Стэн, меня зовут Стэнли_ падает. 

Падает в глаз Билла _СТЭНЛИ, ПРОСНИСЬ_ \- густой, липкий, удушающий _СТЭНЛИ, ПРОСНИСЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА_ и он тонет в черной, вязкой жидкости, заливающейся в уши, в рот, в легкие. Кто-то — или что-то — смеется. Он давится чернотой, чувствуя, что вот-вот лопнет, переполненный ей, ее слишком много, слишком...

_Я ВЗЫВАЮ К ДРЕВНЕЙ СИЛЕ, КОТОРУЮ МОГУ ВЕРНУТЬ В ЭТОТ МИР_

— Стэнли!

Что-то врезается в его правую щеку, и Стэнли едва не скатывается с кровати — он почти падает, но потом просыпается и пытается отползти в сторону. Он понимает, что находится в ограниченном пространстве ( _В ловушке_ ). Он упирается спиной в стену ( _В ЛОВУШКЕ!_ ) и выставляет руки вперед, готовясь защищаться. 

— Не подходи! 

Он задыхается, хватает воздух ртом, глядя на... На Стэнфорда.

Его _брата_ зовут Стэнфорд. Занесенная рука Стэнфорда все еще сжата в кулак, и Стэн даже без очков видит, как широко распахнуты его глаза. 

Стэн опускает взгляд на собственные руки и считает пальцы. Десять. У него десять пальцев. Не двенадцать. Он опускает взгляд ниже: выпирающее брюхо, выцветшие семейные трусы, волосатые ноги, майка с потными пятнами, ходящая ходуном от тяжелого дыхания грудь.

— Стэнли.

Стэнфорд протягивает руки Стэну, приближается к нему медленно, осторожно, как к дикому животному, и на мгновение Стэн почти хочет спросить, что это за хрень, ведь это глупо, что за животное может попасть на лодку, отошедшую от ближайшего берега на добрых пятьдесят тысяч миль?

— Стэнли, посмотри на меня. _Посмотри_.

Стэн смотрит, но ничего не видит. Он вдруг почти до болезненного остро осознает, что они со Стэнфордом дышат в такт, и вдруг тот оказывается _очень близко_. Стэн подается назад и снова упирается в стену. Шум их общих вдохов и выдохов становится громче. 

— Стэнли, ты знаешь, где сейчас находишься? 

— Гравити Фолз, — выдыхает он.

— Нет, Стэнли. Это не Гравити Фолз. Мы на лодке. Теперь попробуй еще раз: ты знаешь, где сейчас находишься? 

На этот раз для ответа ему требуется сделать несколько глотков воздуха.

— Это «Боевой Стэн», — он окидывает взглядом крошечную комнату: феска лежит у изголовья кровати, грязная одежда, его и Стэнфорда, свалена общей кучей в углу. Руки Стэнфорда все еще протянуты к нему, но теперь этот жест уже не кажется таким пугающим. — Это второй «Боевой Стэн», и сейчас две тысячи тринадцатый год. 

— Верно, — Стэнфорд прямо перед ним, и его ладони повернуты к Стэнли. — Можешь взять меня за руки? 

Стэн снова смотрит на собственные руки — а потом опять на Стэнфорда. Шесть пальцев на каждой. Двенадцать пальцев. Десять пальцев. Двенадцать.

— Я был тобой, — он скрещивает руки на груди, пряча ладони подмышками, как будто они могут убежать, если он их отпустит. — Я был тобой, Шестопал, и он звал меня...

— _Он_? — голос Стэнфорда становится резким.

— Откуда у меня твои воспоминания? — Стэн подается вперед, едва не упираясь подбородком в собственные колени. Он не отвечает на вопрос Стэнфорда. Он не может. — Почему он решил, что я — это _ты_ , если я не был... если _я_ не?..

Стэнфорд тоже не отвечает, только молча протягивает руку. Стэн вздрагивает, когда он прикасается к его плечу, к тому, которое было обожжено тридцать лет назад — и сдвигает лямку майки так, чтобы можно было увидеть уродливый неровный шрам.

— Стэнли, — в последний раз Стэн слышал эту дрожь в его голосе, когда они решили обменяться одеждой, чтобы обмануть Билла. — Твой шрам... Твой шрам исчез. 

Стэн дотрагивается до своего плеча — и его дрожащие пальцы прикасаются к нетронутой, гладкой плоти.


End file.
